The son of steven universe
by god of fictoin
Summary: This is the next generation story about Steven and Connie's son Deven universe so follow him on his adventures of what's it means to be a cyrstly gem and a human being also this is my first fanfic so tips would be good so please enjoy.
1. authors note

(Authors Note: this is my first fanfic so give some tips and support

BUT WITHOUT FURTHER A DUE LETS GET THIS STORY STARTED


	2. CHAPTER 1:The beginning

CHAPTER 1:The beginning

HEY! this is Deven and I'm a crystal- wait a minute let's from the beginning and I mean the very beginning to the day I was born.

It was a bright and Sunny day at beach city you could here people laugh and play at the boardwalk carnival and the distinct sound of a ambulance siren this is were my parents come in.

There's a curly haired man who is holding the hand of a dark skinned tone women with long black wavy hair in a wheel chair being push by a male doctor the curly haired looks at the dark skinned woman and says "honey your holding my hand kind of tight" the dark skinned tone woman looked and said "sorry ste-" but was cut off by a painful scream she had because of her stomach cramp and the curly haired man had felt the grip she had of his hand was tighting they had finally arrived in the this room and the doctor instructed the dark skinned tone woman to get on the bed the skinned got on the bed but got another stomach cramp "Ahhhhhhh! get this baby outof me" the doctor looked at the curly haired man and back to the pregnant dark skinned woman who was screaming on the bed "OK let's get this baby out of you -" but was interrupted by a dark skinned tone women "I'll take the rest from here doctor you are dismissed" the doctor looks shocked by this demand by the other in the room "but head doctor I was-" the dark skinned doctor gave the male a look and said "what did I just say doctor Carlo" he jumped back in fear and walked out as told too the she turns to the dark skinned women on the bed and tells her push "I can't it hurts to much" the female doctor then says "I told you to push now push" after a few good pushes the baby is Finally is born the doctors tell the two new parents that it is a boy and starts crying and hands the baby to the mother as she is holding her born the curly haired man lends over and plays with his newborn stomach and then ask " what should we name him Connie" she looks up and says she doesn't know a lookat the dark skinned tone female doctor and says "what do you think mom" after awhile of hard thinking she suggested Deven they both like the Name Deven quarts universe then Steven noticed something the baby had no gem he looked a little disappointed but Connie says "Steven if he has no gem, no power he is still a crystal gem and or son

And this is we're my story really begins


	3. Chapter 3:Nothing like them

Yep that's exactly right I'm the son of Steven and Connie Universe the fearless,courageous and skillful protesters of the crystal gems...but I am nothing like the two of them I'm the complete opposite of them to be honest I don't like to learn like my mother or play classic music like my father instead I love to play my electrical guitar that my grandpa gave me for a birthday present but Pearl really hates when I play in the house...wait stop I forgot to tell you about the crystal gems there the earths mighty warriors sworn to protect the people of earth and if you think they can't they will always find a way that's why the people believe in Garnet, Amethyst,Pearl,Peridot,Lapis,Connie and Steven but my father told me that when I'm well trained enough I'm going to help protect the earth but there is a slight problem to that...I don't want to be a crystal gem warrior and I'm not fit to be one ether I'm not skilled I fight people at school and I don't have anyfriends and I don't have a gem sometimes I question my purpose in life so I decided to go ask as I walk in to the house I see dad at the counter and mom in the kitchen .what seems like she is making lunch for me and dad...also for Amethyst as usually so I walk over to the kitchen area and dad noticed me and says "well it isn't my favorite son Deven" I respond by telling him in his only son mom hands me a plate but I'm not hungry and she notices.

Connie: Whats wrong Deven are you not hungry.

Deven: I just have a lot on my mind mom and dad can I tell you something.

Connie and Steven: Ya son go right ahead son tell us what's on your mind.

Deven: I don't think I'm anything like you two I'm not that smart and I don't have a gem I feel really useless when all of you have to go on missions and I have to stay home I have bad grades in school and I don't have any friends and I get into a lot of trouble.

Tears started to flow from Deven's face while he was telling everything that was on hismind to Connie and Steven Connie looked at Steven and back Deven she gives him a big hug and whispers in his ear

Connie: we don't care that you have no gem and that you are not like me or your dad but you being different from us makes you a awesome person and that's why we love you.

After Connie tells her son that she hugs him tighter and also starts crying but at that exact moment the gem door opens and out comes Garnet she walks over you everyone by the kitchen and hugs Deven to and says.

Garnet: your powers will come but it will take some time for you to control them until then take it easy and don't rush things.

Deven looks at Garnet and smiles but then gets the look of confusion

Deven: how do you know that my powers will come Garnet.

Garnet grins while looking at Deven and then turns and walks away when she reaches the gem door she says.

Garnet: that story is for another time.

A/N: THE ACTION WILL START TRUST ME IT'S COMING


	4. the new girl

A/N: JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THERE IS VIOLENCE AND INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE BUT ENJOY I PUT MY TIME IN EFFORT INTO THIS CHAPTER

Chapter 4: the new girl

bzzzt...bzzzt...bzzzt

Deven's alarm next to his bed kept going off and the only thing he could think of was that there was school

Deven: shit there is sch-.

Connie: Deven it's time get ready you for school.

Deven gets out of his bed still sleepy he goes to his closet and pulls out his clothes a black T-shirt with a red star with fire around it some red shorts and some black Nike's when he goes to the bathroom to finish getting ready he looks in the bathroom mirror.

Deven: I know I get dark skin tone from mom and my eyebrows from dad.

Deven's has curly hair that has been cut and shaped into a box fade that was partly nappy with dark brown eyes.

Deven: I got to hurry or I'll be late

Deven grabs his things and rushed out the house saying his good byes to everyone and started to walk to school as he reaches the school he only has one thought.

Deven: should i skip school today?

But it's to late he already in front of the school it has a sign that says welcome to beach city middle school home of the surfers the school colors is green and orange Deven hated the schools mascot and color he always wonder why couldn't the school mascot be a shark and the school color to be red and black.

Deven: today is going to be long and boring.

Deven finally decides to walk to 8th grade homeroom as he walks through the hallways he ponders on how he got into this shitty school and not get home schooled like his dad when Deven gets in homeroom and takes his seat In the back of the class away from everyone and scans the room he sees the nerds who try to be popular,meat head jocks who don't anything besides sport's and the slutty popular cheerleaders they practically run the school that's when the homeroom teacher walks in.

: take your seats everyone we have a new student come on in young lady don't be shy.

Then at that exact moment a biracial girl walks in and Deven starts to blush and thinks to himself.

Deven: she looks nice and friendly and kinda...cute.

: so Annabel how about you tell the class about yourself.

The whole class shifted they desk to pay attention to Annabel to talk even Deven and he never pays attention but when she started to talk she was say some shocking stuff.

Annabel: my name is Annabel Wilson for you dorks who didn't hear him the first time and also I won't bother you if you don't bother me got it and yes I am half African American and Caucasian so don't ask me again.

The whole class is in shock they would never be expect for a girl who looks so friendly to be so mean but to Deven she was still friendly and nice she was just to honest...way to honest.

: well um...thanks for that interesting speech just take your seat next to Deven in the back

points to the desk in the back next to Deven and the whole class looks back at Deven and the cheerleaders Meghan and Zoey start talking about him.

Meghan: isn't that the boy who beat up half o the football team.

Zoey:Ya I heard he put five of them in the hospital with black eyes and broken noses.

They stop there gossiping when Deven looked at them and turned around to face the front.

Deven: half that isn't true Ya I beat them up but I didn't put anyone in the hospital.

Deven snaps out of his thoughts when he hears a loud slam next to him when he looked over he seen Annabel sitting right next to him he was just staring at her amazed by her beautiful look and the wavy long hair she had and eyes what look like shooting stars to him but he jumped out of his focus and was wondering why does he have these weird feelings when he is looking at her Annabel noticed Deven looking at her.

Annabel: What are you looking at are you retarded or something.

Deven: oh sorry my name is Deven uni-.

Annabel: I don't care what your name is I don't plan on making friends.

Deven looks at down at the ground in disappointment he felt like he was being told that I hate you by the crystal gems and his mom and dad.

Deven:oh...ok I'm sorry I didn't mean to-.

Annabel: I'm just messing with you hi I'm Annabel if you didn't hear while I was in the front of class.

Deven: oh I'm Deven universe nice to meet you Annabel.

As the bell rings for them to go to there first class Deven looked at Annabel class schedule.

Deven: It seems that we have the same classes but besides our first class.

Annable: oh ok well see you later Deven

Deven felt great so great that he didn't hear his language arts teacher calling his name the bell finally rings and Deven gets excited because he gets to see Annabel again but when he gets to his second class he doesn't see her so he goes to find her.

Deven: she probably got lost I'll just go look for her.

Deven walks past his class and wonder the school hallways what seemed like forever till finally he spots her with Zach...the schools bully.

Annabel: let me go you ugly fuck!

Zach: that's one nasty mouth you got there maybe I should fix it!

Deven witness this moment and reacts fast he runs over to them and punches Zach in the face Zach gets off the ground and looks at Deven with anger in his eyes.

Zach: this has nothing to do with you fuck get lost!

Deven: this does have something to do with me you just tried to hurt my friend!

Zach and Annabel looks shocked at what Deven just said Annable has never had anyone call her a friend before and Zach always thought that Deven would never stand up for someone else and starts to laugh.

Zach: nobody would ever be your friend and I would have never thought you would stand up to me and that's we're you fucked up!

Zach rushes at Deven and picks him up and slams him against the locker Deven drops to the ground but gets back up Zach tries to slam Deven again but this time I didn't work Deven stopped him by kneeing him in the face and punches Zach in the stomach twice.

Zach: it looks like you know how to fight well it's time for me to get serious.

Zach takes a karate stance that made Deven think he stole that stance from one of those Bruce Lee movies Zach then does the "come and get me" motion with his hand Deven charges at Zach and tries to punch him in the face but Zach blocked it and grabs Deven arm and throws him against the lockers Deven screams in pain and grabs his back this made Zach laugh.

Zach: there is no way you can beat me when I use my iron tiger techniques so you should just give up now.

Deven looks shocked by the technique he just heard Deven had read about it once that anyone that uses that technique could break someone ones skull in one punch but Deven couldn't run away now he had to protect Annable from Zach.

Deven: I don't give a damn about what techniques you use I'm not going to give up until I take you down.

Deven rushes at Zach again but instead of punching Zach he tries to grab Zach by the waist but Zach comes down with his elbow and hits Deven in the back of the head Deven nose and mouth start to leak blood Deven tries to get up but falls back down his head feels like it's been stabbed with a knife.

Annable: Deven get up are you ok!?

Zach: he's not getting up I used the deadliest move I know...the gold wolf piercing fangs my dad told me before he taught me the move it could destroy anyone's skull and kill them instantly but I didn't have enough force when I did it to him so he's still alive...for now.

Zach starts to laugh and walk towards Annabel and grabs her she tries to fight back but Zach has her pinned against the locker with a psychopathic look in his eyes.

Zach: your next so let's have some fun.

Annabel: let me go you crazy-.

Zach had put his hand over Annabel's mouth to keep her silent Annabel tries to force his hand off her mouth but he is to strong for her.

Zach: I like my girls when they don't talk that much.

Deven grabs Zach ankle while he is still on the ground Zach looks down and is shocked that his gold wolf piercing fang technique didn't knock him unconscious.

her go right now or I'm going to-.

Zach: or you'll do what how about you stay down and be quiet.

Zach kicks Deven in the face knocking him unconscious and then turns his attention back to Annabel.

Zach: now that we have no distractions let's have a little fun.

While Deven is unconscious he hears a mysterious voice telling him to get up and fight.

Deven: I can't he is to strong for me.

Mysterious voice: I can lend you my powers so you can beat him.

Deven looks shocked and confused at the mysterious voice proposal

Mysterious: you want to protect her right.

Deven is shocked that the mysterious voice knew Annabel but Deven knew that there was only one option left.

Deven: lend...me...your...power.

Mysterious voice: I couldn't quite hear you what did you say.

Deven: lend me your power!

The mysterious voice started to laugh and then stop.

Mysterious voice: wise choice...Deven Universe

Zach still had Annabel pinned against the locker while she struggled to get away then Zach seen Deven get up with his eyes close.

Zach: you don't know when to give up do you?

Zach rushes at Deven with his fist but when Zach fist reaches Deven face it gets grabbed this makes Zach angry.

Zach: you think your tough because you caught my fist.

Zach tries to use his other fist to punch Deven but that is grabbed as well then Deven opens his eyes they look reddish and pinkish this makes Zach flinch and try to get away but Deven pulls Zach towards him and headbutts him in the face this make Zach stumble backwards into the locker Zach wipes his nose and sees blood this makes him even more angry.

Zach: I'm going to fucking kill your ass you piece of shit!

Zach comes at Deven with a barrage of punches but Deven dogged all of them and punched Zach in the stomach Zach comes off the ground as he is getting punched in stomach and falls to the ground grabbing his stomach.

Zach: how..could..I lose..to someone..like you.

Zach passes out because of the pain he is feeling in his stomach Deven starts to walk over to Zach to finish him...for good but his eyes go back to there normal color and he falls to the ground and Annable rushes over to him to help him up.

Annabel: are you ok Deven!?

Deven: Ya I'm fine but are you ok.

Annable: Ya I'm fine but we should go to the offic-.

Just when Annabel was about to suggest for them go to the office the principal... comes to where they are and starts yelling at all three of them.

: what are you kids doing out of class...Deven and Zach have you two been fighting.

Zach wakes up when he hears call his name and looks around like he doesn't know where he is.

: all three of you to my office now!

After spending the rest of school in the front office they are finally let out of the office Annabel asked Deven we're he lived.

Deven: I live in beach city in a temple.

Annabel: that's cool I stay right out of beach city.

The two start to walk and talk until they had part ways Annabel had wanted to ask a question.

Annabel: when you were fighting Zach you said that you protect your friends why did you say that?

Deven: because you are my friend and I always will protect my friends.

Annabel felt like she was going to cry but she held it in this the first time someone called her a friend in a long time.

Deven: uh... are you ok

Annabel: Ya I'm ok you big dummy.

They walked the rest if the way home until they had to go there separate ways.

Annabel: bye Deven see you tomorrow.

Deven: bye see you tomorrow.

Deven looked at the sky and could tell it was getting late so he ran the rest of the way home when he finally gets in the house the only person in house is Connie.

Deven: hey mom we're is everyone.

Connie: hey Deven and there still on a mission how was your day at school.

Deven: it was awesome I also have a new friend her name Annabel you should meet her sometimes

Connie: well son that's good but go wash up it's almost time for dinner.

Deven runs upstairs after he finished his dinner he decided to go to bed early even though he doesn't have a bedtime he face dives into his pillow then his mom calls him again.

Connie: oh and Deven I heard about your little fight at school you know your grounded again right.

Deven was shocked that his mom found out about the fight he completely forgot about it the only thing he could say was.

Deven: shit.

A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER CAUSE CHAPTER 4 IS COMING SOON


	5. awakening powers

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongA/N: sorry ladies and gentleman for the long wait for my new chapter I plan on posting more chapters back to back./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongP. S. I'm going to post new chapters every weekend so yea :)/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"CHAPTER 5: awakening powers/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"It was nice beautiful day for Deven well besides the fact he was still grounded so basically all he did was mostly sleep and was forced to read books./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: this really sucks why do I have to read books on a Saturday./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Connie: oooh Deven can you come here for a minute!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: yea coming mom!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"As Deven walk down the stairs from his room he sees everyone with big smiles on there faces./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: why are all of you smiling like that it's super creepy!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Everyone looked at each other with the same creepy smile which made Deven really confused./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Steven: we got some amazing news for you son./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: yea what is it?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pearl: were finally going to unlock your gem powers and weapon./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"When Deven heard those following words he lit up like a fire cracker insidestrong./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: that is so awsomeeeeeee./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Steven: yep it is but it's not going to be easy it a long time to master my powers./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Connie: now go put on the training clothes we got you that you never wore./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: ok mom be right back guys!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven rushed up to his room and went straight to his closest and pulled out a red fitness tank top with a pair of black training pants./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: it's finally time I hope I get a cool weapon./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Amethyst: are you ready yet Dev!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: ya I'm coming now just let me put my shoes on!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven throws his shoes on his feet and runs out his room and straight out the front door to meet everyone else on the beach./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pearl: what took you so long Deven?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: I got a little distracted that's all./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pearl: hmm ok let's get started with you training lessons shall we./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Steven: now son were going to do this differently then how I got taught about unlocking my powers instead of talking about how to do it like the gems did me we're going to do hands on ok./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: that's cool with me./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Garnet: ok let's get started gems./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"At that exact moment everyone flashed there gem weapons out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: where's your gem weapon mom?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Connie: well son I really don't have gem powers but I do have swo-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Connie was interrupted by the very late Peridot and Lapis running over to everyone on the beach./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Peridot: sorry we're late me and lapis was on a mission./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Lapis: it wouldn't have took so long if peridot knew how to bubble faster./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Everyone looked at peridot with a face full of confusion./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Peridot: what it's is very hard to bubble it's like trying to open a jar of pickles./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"It was very silent after the comment peridot just made/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Connie: anyways like i was saying before i was interrupted me, peridot and lapis don't have gem weapons you see this charm bracelet I have on?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Peridot: oh oh I'm the one who made it!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Connie: yes peridot everyone knows you made it but like I was saying for the second time you see how one of the charms are shaped like a sword./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: ya I see that but what does have to do with anything I'm talking about.!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Connie: watch and be amazed son!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Connie then puts her arm out to the side of her like she was a bird with one wing and then the charm bracelet made a giant flash that blinded Deven when he opened his eyes and seen his mom with a gaint pink sword in the sand as she leans on it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Connie: so what do you think son./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: I don't what the hell just happened but that was fucking awesome!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Everyone got quite and Deven put a hand over his mouth because he noticed what he just said Connie's face went from a smile to an angry scowling one./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: uh... um... I didn't mean to say that... it just popped out!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Connie: Deven will you come and stand in front of me please./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven looked back at the others and they all had the "sorry can't save you" face he turned around and walked right in front of his mother she closed her eyes and lifted her hand and balled it into a fist and came down on top of Deven's had like a rocket and he fell face first the sand./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Connie: what did I tell you about inappropriate language when are you going to get I don't want to hear you say things like that./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: owwww sorry mom it what you did was awesome and it just slipped out won't happen again!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"This reminded everyone of Steven when he was young and everyone started laughing including Connie but Amethyst and Steven was on the ground laughing like little kids Deven he couldn't help but laugh./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Garnet: alright let's get this training session started we're going to see what makes your powers activate./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: alright let's get to it guys./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven had remembered when he fought Zach and when he heard that voice./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: does anybody know anything about a voice being in your head./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Everyone looked at him like he was crazy and thought he was acting weird./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pearl: hm... not that I recall any voices./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Amethyst: you might be going insane dude./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Garnet: I have no Idea./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Everyone was confused on what Deven was talking about it seemed a little odd and started to get concerned./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: never mind let's just get started./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pearl: uh... Yea we should we are going to do three different ways the first is rhythm./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Amethyst: the second one is just let it flow./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Garnet: the third is control so let's get started./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven was pumped he was ready for action he couldn't wait to see what his weapon was but then he remembered that he doesn't have a gem so were would it come from./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pearl: Deven what I want you to do is find your own dance and concentrate/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven started dancing like you would see in a dubstep music video on TV pearl didn't know what he was doing but peridot thought it was cool kinda like when she DJ's for sour cream when he can't do it Deven was still dancing but it nothing happened./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: it didn't work pearl./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pearl: yea I can see that amethyst it's your turn./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Amethyst: finally Deven why do you think what pearl taught you did not work./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: because...my rhythm was wrong?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Amethyst: no that is wrong it's because it was dumb./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pearl heard that and gave amethyst the " I could kill you" eyes amethyst just laughed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Amethyst: but serious Dev what what you need to do is... just to let it flow./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: what are you talking about!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Amethyst: I mean like just let it happen don't think about it to much and it's way more simpler than Pearl's method./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pearl got even more furious her " I could kill you" eyes turned into " I'm going to kill you" eyes but amethyst just fell too the ground laughing while Pearl was yelling at Amethyst mean while Deven was trying to let his powers flow just like amethyst said but it wasn't working./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: uh... Amethyst it's not working I tried to make it flow but it's not./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Amethyst: huh? oh it didn't work eh at least I tried./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pearl: ah! your method didn't work either Amethyst so who's dumb now./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Amethyst: so what my method didn't work./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pearl: but!...you... did... Ameeeeethyst!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pearl started to chase amethyst and everyone just watched them two run back and forth on the beach./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Garnet: so I guess it's my turn : yea pretty much./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Garnet shifted her shades which made Deven wonder why did she do that if there already straight./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: wait before we start I'm supposed to try really hard and don't try that much./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Garnet: Yes... Or, you can link your mind with the energy of all existing matter, channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem! Which results in..At least that's my way of doing it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"After Deven heard that long complicated example he had a brain stroke and Steven was laughing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Steven: I felt the same way to son./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"While Deven was having his brain stroke he noticed a faint animal coming out of the ocean in the corner of his eye./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: hey what's that over there!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Everyone looked were Deven was pointing and knew what it was from the second they saw it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Garnet: everyone get ready to battle it's a corrupted gem!Everyone got in front of Deven but he was wondering what a "corrupted gem" was./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: what's a corrupted gem?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Connie: Deven stay back!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven stayed back like he was told but he still didn't know what was going on and then he say the giant animal come out of the shadows it was humongous and it had horns and a tail and very sharp claws and teeth and the skin color was red./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: excuse my language mom but what the fuuuuuck is that thing!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"As much as Connie wanted to smack Deven into next week she knew there was bigger things to deal with... way bigger./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Amethyst: yeaaa boooy haven't seen one this big since forever this going to be fun/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pearl: well that is true I wonder what made it come to beach/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Garnet: that doesn't matter what really matter is that we need to poof that thing and bubble it... Fast./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The giant monster roared and made a big rock fall of the cliff and garnet broke them all with one punch now there we're just little pebbles in the sand./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Garnet: crystal gems attack!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Everyone rushed toward the gem monster and thenscattered on each side of the gem monster Connie and pearl was the the first to attack the legs amethyst used her whip to hold the gem monster while Steven threw his shield at it's face this made the corrupted gem drop to it's knees then peridot dropped a boulder on the gem monster's head which made the gem monster to fall to the ground it tried to get back up but lapis used her Hydrokinesis to hold the gem Monster down on the beach then Garnet then runs and jumps then comes fist first to straight to the gem monsters face the impact was so big that it made sand fly ever and into Deven's eyes./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: argh! got sand in my eyes it burns!./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"When Deven got all the sand out of his eyes he seen nothing but a big sand cloud were everyone was fighting but then he heard a mighty roar that didn't sound like a animal when the sand cloud cleared he seen the gaint monster going to attack his mom everyone else was running towards her including Deven but it look like there weren't going to make it in time./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: moooom! Noooooo!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Connie: no! Deven stay back it's to dangerous!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven didn't listen he kept running towards his mom and the gem monster fist was reaching closer to Connie tears started running down his face because he was scared something bad was going happen and cause he didn't think he was going to make it in time as Deven was running towards his mom it felt like time had stopped./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Mysterious voice: it seems your in a little trouble again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: your the voice from that time./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Mysterious voice: yes it is me and it looks like you need some help again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"As much as Deven didn't want to do it he knew that it was the only way he could stop that monster and save his mother the only way he could be strong is by borrowing the power like he did last time./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: please lend me your power again so I can save my family from that/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Mysterious voice: you know kid I'm going to give you a little bonus this time./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: what does that supposed to mean./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Mysterious voice: that doesn't matter right now don't you have a family to save./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven knew the voice was right but he one last question that he couldn't leave unanswered./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: uh before you leave can you tell me your name./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Mysterious voice: since I like you kid I'll tell you my name./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: yea so what is it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The mysterious voice started to laugh it was kinda evil type laugh which made Deven worry a little bit./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Mysterious voice: kid you can call me... Rainbow diamond and you better remember it for the next time we meet./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: rainbow diamond?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The mysterious voice know as "Rainbow diamond" laugh was fading but Deven had a few more questions but before he knew it he was back at the present seeing his mom about to be crushed by a monster but he some how felt different like he felt like when he fought Zach but different like he was more stronger./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Steven: Connie I'm coming!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Connie: steeeeven!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Connie closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable end but it didn't come instead she felt a gush of wind fly by her face and nothing hit her when she opened her eyes she was shocked to see Deven drop kicking the corrupted gem everyone was shocked too garnet didn't see none of this happening in her future vision but besides that she could tell something was off about Deven she just couldn't find what./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pearl: how is he doing that!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Garnet: I... don't know./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"After Deven dropped kicked the corrupted gem it crashed to the ground but it recovered it's self and got back up fast he looked at Deven and roared it tried to strike Deven but Deven jumped up in the sky and dogged it then the corrupted gem tried to punch Deven while he was in the air but it got parried by a kick from Deven then the mysterious voice know as Rainbow diamond came back./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Rainbow diamond: deliver the final strike now!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: wait I thought you was gone what the hell man!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Rainbow diamond: just shut up and do as I say now kid!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven listened to what Rainbow diamond said and came down fast and punched the corrupted gem in the face the punch was so powerful that Deven's fist caved into the corrupted gem's face the corrupted gem screamed in pain and poofed into cloud leaving a gem behind Deven picked it up Deven then started to feel the power he borrowed to fade and dropped to his knees he took a couple a deep breaths to keep himself from passing out and got off the ground he was wondering what happened to the monster and why did it leave a gem behind./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: what the hell happened to the monster and were is everyone!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Connie: Deven!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: I'm over here guys!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Everyone rushed over to Deven and stopped and looked worried and scared./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Connie pearl: Deven your arm!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: what about my arm./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Connie: it's broken bad just look at it!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven looked at his arm and noticed that it was bleeding and broken he didn't notice until now must broken when he did that punch on the monster but now realization was getting to him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: holy crap my arms broken!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Steven: don't worry son I can get that fully healed in no time./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: with what exactly?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Steven: with my spit!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: no absolutely not it's not going to happen I'll let heal on it's own!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Steven: come on son don't be so stubborn just let me heal you./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: no you stay away from me./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven backs away from his dad but Steven licks his hand and starts to chase Deven across the beach meanwhile everyone else bubbles the corrupted gem./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pearl: I'm still wondering why did it come to beach city and why was it so strong./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Connie: what I'm most focused on is how did Deven do that it was like he was a different person./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Garnet: I didn't see none of this in my future vision I wonder why./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Amethyst: did y'all see the way Deven dropped kick that corrupted gem it was awesome!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Peridot: yes it was a good technique but I could have done better because I'm peridot the greatest of them all!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Pearl and amethyst looked at peridot with blank faces and then they heard lapis laugh./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Peridot: what's so funny lapis./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Lapis: look over there./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Everyone looked over where lapis was pointing and seen Steven on top of Deven try to heal him with his spit while Deven was resisting./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Steven: here comes the spit bomb!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Deven: noooo! somebody help me no no nooooooo!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Steven slapped a glob of spit on Deven's arm it started to heal right away everyone was laughing besides Deven he didn't think I was funny at all./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Steven: see that wasn't so bad./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongA/N: hoped you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter coming soon/strong/p 


End file.
